The Forgotten Ones
by ImaginaryPoet1918
Summary: The ones who fade into the limelight... The ones who you see everyday on the street. The Ones you don't give a second thought to, the ones who watch the world go by... They are the forgotten ones.


**Hey, **

**I wanted to post this before got lost in my mind.**

**I wanted to post this story called A Warrior's Armor and I had put it up on a different account but now I'm gonna brainstorm my way through all the stories I'm doing because I need to plan this out.**

**Don't own twilight but if I did Edward would be my husband and Jasper would be my best friend and Bree would have never died and Seth would be the new Jacob. ;-D**

**Enjoy…**

_The Forgotten Ones_

"_Please don't leave me!" I grabbed my wife's arm because her hand held a suitcase. She stopped in her tracks and glared when she saw my face, "Why not?" her jaw snapped. "Because I love you and you love me." I mumbled broken heartily. "No, you don't love me Carlisle because if you loved me you wouldn't have done what you did." She hissed. "It didn't mean anything love, I was drunk-"_

"_Sure you were Carlisle." She rolled her eyes and wriggled her hands free from my grasp. "It's true." I sobbed weakly. "Life has no meaning without you Genesis." I cried. She gave me a look of pity, "Carlisle it doesn't mean we can't be friends."_

Losing my wife, of 22 years over a stupid mistake was hard. Being ignored by your own flesh and blood was harder. Genesis meant what she said when we could still be friends, there were times we had sex and some where she'd think about our relationship. We were friends with benefits you could say.

Our two children lived with her after her divorce, Two blond haired children, they were twins, one blued eyed and one brown eyed. I loved them both to pieces. I also remember the day when the doctor told us, it had been our first child and we've tried so hard but during the middle of her pregnancy he told us that he suffocated and they had to give an early delivery. She cried because of pain and the sadness for months.

A year later we had twins a boy and girl. When they were 13 they were taken by Genesis when she divorced me, saying that she doesn't want her children to have a bad influence or having this decision become even harder for her and the kids. For years I had worried how they would cope with the situation and growing up to adulthood without their father helping them. They grew just fine.

As of now I am in the park, sitting in my usual place, by the oak tree which gives me just enough shade. I sit here watching the children play and the park animals fleeing and eating.

Normally I would bring bird seed to feed the birds but today I forgotten.

I sigh, I forget everything these days, and it used to be forgetting to close the microwave door or forgetting my reading glass upstairs.

Now it's forgetting to turn off the water to maybe even someday putting on clothing. My forgetfulness has never been known to my family because they don't visit me, or I just forget or plain don't visit them.

Rosalie has a daughter, Tara who is 3 and I never even saw a picture or even got a post card. But really, Rosalie resents me because of what I did to her mother who had passed away a couple years ago.

Jasper is the only one in my little family who visits me because he has no choice. His wife always pushes him to flying in to come and see him, because she thinks I don't have long left and he should at least rekindle a lost relationship and grow a bond before he regrets not doing it when I do pass.

I don't plan on passing soon, I had more years of nothing and loneliness that's coming to me. Hell I don't even talk much anymore because nothing is worth losing the energy.

I was still a surgeon but they had stopped me because of how forgetful I had been lately and scheduled me to go and see a neurosurgeon to check if I was developing Alzheimer's. I scoffed and through a fit right there and then at the office.

I was 78 and death was coming by very slowly but I know it was there in the future. I had suffered from my sins, my house getting fore closured, lost my car when thieves came at the middle of the night robbed me and then took my vehicle, I was abused by my caretaker, and I'm just so fucking lucky I didn't lose my job.

Tears pricked my eyes, It was all I have left. My lungs wheezed as I realized how miserable my life was. At this age I should be retired, seeing my grandchildren on Christmas, kissing the love of my life every morning, having good times with my old pals, just being old. These were suppose to be the golden years, the years that are filled with happiness and love and comfort. Now all I wake up to are cold harsh mornings, pain is all I feel now. Christmas, I send my children and their children gifts but I see them back on my doorstep a week later. Holidays have no meaning anymore when your kids don't even give you a call for your birthday.

All I have left to give me anything left to do was to work, my paycheck so little sometimes have to skip meals so I could pay my rent. The person who owns to the apartment is a slumlord, he wouldn't care for my needs and sometimes raised the rent so he'd have extra cash.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and decided it was time to leave. I had to stop wallowing, it wasn't good for my heath or my mentality.

I walked home, having to stop and sit down on the road because I got so tired. All I have been getting was tired lately. It hurt to move some days.

Finally reaching to the apartment building my mind went black and I stopped and looked at the lock. I gulped and tried to remember what people use for locks and how to unlock them. Come on Carlisle you've reached this far. They don't use pins, or wire, what about a key. I think I have a key somewhere. I searched my pockets for the magical key that must open doors.

I felt something in my pocket, I pulled it out to see it was paper. It was green and it had weird symbols on it. It had a person on it, why would someone put their face on paper. It was maybe someone's I.D. I really should give this to the police before I get in trouble for theft. But I was so tried I could get myself to do it. I put it on the door so maybe if someone dropped it they could pick it up.

I went back to searching for the key, maybe it was up on that thingy with bars. Maybe I should search for it there. But before I could reach it everything flooded back to me.

I trembled at what I was about to do and walked back to the door I took out my key that was in my front pocket and rolled my eyes at the 5 dollar bill that was dancing in the wind and grabbed it.

My hand found the light switch to the apartment. It was ugly and small. The walls were peeling and rotten, the floors was stained before I moved in and gave off a terrible smell, The kitchen was in the living room and there was bathroom that only pour out cold water because James told me I'll have to pay everyone's water bill because it's not fair to the other tenants who don't get any.

There was a bedroom which only consisted of a bed because that's all that could fit into it.

Bugs and rats called this their home I just pay their rent.

Living in Brooklyn had its surprising quirks.

I walked my way to the park again because all the taxis were either off duty or they just didn't like something about me. Walking got me places and I'm thankfully that I don't have work this week because that thirty mile walk gets me late no matter how early I walk up.

I slugged my way down the path to the park, I had a blue tom and jerry lunch box in my hand because it was one of the old things from when the kids were younger. I couldn't bare to part from it, this and a couple other items were what I had left.

I walked closer to my seat but as I walked closer, I squinted my eyes to see a little boy with a brown backpack currently occupying it.

My shadow alerted him of my presence. The boy looked up, his eyes were just beautiful. But his face was covered with scratch marks and tinged with pink. He was very small and had heavy clothing for summer.

I poked at him, signaling that I wanted him to move over. He was freaked out when I tapped him, "Why did you just tap me?" He asked. His eyes held confusion, Mostly people understood that sign. "Move. Over!" I said flat out.

He moved over and I sat down. I felt him watch me as I opened the backpack and took out banana. I held and looked at the banana.

"Open it." He said and I turned my head to him. I looked back at the banana, "I forgot how."My bottom lip quivered. "What?" I heard he mumbled to himself

He grabbed the banana from my hands and peeled it from the bottom. "Here, the bottoms always the best part." He placed it into my open hands. I looked at the banana in wonder, "Wow." I said. The kid looked at me in amusement but that was cut short when his stomach growled. He blushed when the noise brought the attention of 3 people nearby.

I still held the banana in my hands, "Was that your stomach?" I chuckled. He smiled, "Yea I guess it was." He nodded. Me and him started laughing that I almost crushed the banana in my hand, the first time in years were it wasn't forced or short. This laugh was long… and real.

We calmed down after a couple minutes, and we stared at each other. My blue eyes met his green ones. I turned back to the banana and broke it in half. "You said the bottom part was always the best, so here." I offered. He looked at me as if I was giving him gold.

"Thank you." He mumbled and took it from my hands with care. I ate the other half of the banana while he gobbled down the other piece. I put the peel in the lunchbox.

"My name's Edward." The boy spoke. I gave a sideways glance to him, "Carlisle." I said simply.

"Carlisle thanks for the banana." He smiled in gratitude.

"No problem son." I nodded a welcome.

After that we fell into a comfortable silence.

"Do you mind if tell you something?" He whimpers.

"No I don't mind Edward." My attention is on his question.

"You won't be freaked out?" He pressed on.

I shook my head. The Edward extends his middle and ring finger. "You Whitlock promise."

"I can-"A sound of thunder roared through the clouds and rain started to pour down. I looked at Edward who was starting to shiver, he had only jeans, a thin long sleeved shirt and a sleeveless jacket. "Maybe you should head home boy." I said, "Go home to your family." I signed.

He looked at me with his green eyes and I got up and walked away. "Wait!" He called out. I turned back to look at him and he held up my lunch box, "You forgot this." He threw it to me. "Thanks." I smiled warmly at him.

He snuggled himself closer into his jacket with no sleeves. "Will you be here tomorrow?" He asked. "Don't you have class?" I spoke and fixed the hat on my head. "Um… it's a holiday." He said sheepishly. "Yea I'll be here tomorrow."

I started walking again, "I'll see you tomorrow!" He yelled when I was halfway down the street. I waved a hand in back of me in a way of telling him goodbye. I walked on further and heard another strike of thunder. I never admitted it to anyone before but I was completely terrified of thunder. It reminded me of the unending sign of loneliness. I was at least in the apartment when I felt the familiar lightness in head.

**New story, and I'm sorry about the old soldiers son I'm trying to figure something out and fire and ice, I'm thinking to update in a couple weeks. Ashes to Ashes is still in progress but I'll have chapter 2 out sometime in a week because I'm still brainstorming. I have so many new ideas I want to put up but it'll have to wait. I know this chapter is short but I'm hoping the next one will be longer**

**Till next time, ;-D**


End file.
